


Mankind

by LilianMarsh



Series: Poetry Collection [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	Mankind

Join me now,

Take my hand.

Fight this world,

With the heart of man.

We are weak,

But here lies our strength.

For we must grow

And through this change,

If we want to survive

And live in this place.

So hone your skills,

Son of man.

Raise your arms

To face this land.

We will prove

The monsters wrong.

We will rise

As one force, Strong!

Fear us now,

You beasts of night.

For man has risen

To prove their might!

 


End file.
